


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:Jedi Knights

by animefan419



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away. The turtles and their friends  crash land on the desert planet Tattoine. Not knowing where they are Casey Jones volunteers to find a nearby city to find out their whereabouts. Eventually Casey runs into Hans Solo and his friends where Luke take them in so Casey and his friends can train them to be Jedi knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:Jedi Knights

Raphael was doing his usual pacing and growling while the others where wondering where they were. April gave Raphael the angry glare and stopped automatically knowing the she can be scary when she is mad. Leo and Michael Angelo(who is really just goofing off) where on look out duty. Donetello and the Fugitoid were able to entertain themselves by fixing the ship that has apparently crash landed.

"Leo, does anyone know where the heck Casey ran off to?"

"I told you Raphael, the Fugitoid said that there is a nearby city and Casey volunteered to help get more supplies for the ship."

"I know, but Casey, really?"

Raphael continued to pace and growl. Meanwhile, Casey was wondering through the city obviously distracted by all the weird stuff he never seen before. It didn't take long enough for Casey to catch C-3PO and R2-D2 bickering as usual. Luke was obviously annoyed and kept begging them to stop as he whined.

"Men." Leila said as she rolled her eyes.

Hans Solo didn't know whether he should either be insulted or pleased by Leila's comment. Chewbacca was making some eager growing noises as he tried to get Hans attention. Annoyed, Hans Solo finally agreed to turn around where he saw Casey Jones stalking them. Hans and the rest of the gang soon followed him.

"Hey kid, did you know it's not safe to be out here by yourself?" Asked Hans.

"None of your business old dude." Casey replied harshly.

"Old dude? Look kid, when it comes to kids living on the streets of Tattooine, I make it my business." 

"I am not living on the streets ok, I am just here to pick up some supplies for some of my friends and I don't need some old dude telling me what to do."

Casey stormed off muttering to himself and without a doubt C-3PO was obviously afraid of him. Leila could easily tell that C-3PO's legs were shaking. Hans and the others agreed to follow Casey just to make sure that he was ok. C-3PO joined the others as he tried to convince them that it was a bad idea. Back at the ship Raphael was glad to see an already beat up Casey Jones. Donetello made an effort not to laugh at him.

"Geez, tough guy, what happened to you?" Donetello asked giggling.

"If you must know, I was almost mugged be these strange aliens with yellow eyes who were wearing these ugly brown cloaks." Casey replied angrily.

"I think you might be referring to Jawas, but they haven't been seen on this desert planet for hundreds of years. Are you sure that it wasn't some kind of mirage?" The Fugitoid replied while Donetello laughed.

"Look I know what I saw and I am going to prove it." Casey said angrily.

Michael Angelo was obviously eager trying to get Casey's attention. It didn't take long for Casey to give up on ignoring him as he turned to yell at him. As Casey started to turn around he let out a loud scream as he realized that Hans and his friend snuck up o him. Michael Angelo thought it was worth it as he laughed at Casey's girly scream. Casey swore that if he had anymore surprises he thought he might just pass out. As the Fugitoid and the others came to find out what was going on the Fugitoid thought," Oh my."

"I believe that we have all been, time warped."

"Time warped! What the heck does that even mean?"

"I am glad you asked Raphael. Take this line for instance, the middle is the present, the front is the future and right over here would be the past which were we are now. Occasionally, time would bunch up and some poor soul would get lost in time to who knows where in time."

"I feel bad for the poor suckers who got lost in time." 

"Mikey, we're the poor suckers who got lost in time." Leonardo said as he rolled his eyes.

Luke, was busy thinking to himself and could easily sense that the force was strong in the turtle's as well as in Casey and April. At last, Luke has decided to train the turtle's himself and make them Jedi knights. C-3PO saw that look in his eye and he didn't like it one bit as he tried to talk Luke out of it. On the other hand, the Fugitoid and R2-D2 thought that it was a good idea. The rest of the gang still had no idea what was going on. Luckily, Leonardo was able to convince the others that they should follow them.

Apparently, Hans Solo had an idea when Luke said that they needed Khyber crystals so that the turtle's could make their own light sabers. Unfortunately, the only one in town who's got a hold of them was Jabba the Hut and Hans was already in debt with the guy. Leila then told the turtle's that they had to get in there without being seen which of course not being seen was the turtle's specialty. R2-D2 was impressed by how quickly they hid as they entered Jabba's palace. As the gang approached Jabba Donetello noticed that Jabba was surprised that he was speaking some weird alien language that he could not translate. Leonardo signaled the others to look for the Khyber crystals while Hans tried his best to distract Jabba.

"Jabba, buddy, I know that I ask a lot of favors from you but I need you to do me one tiny little favor for me." Hans Solo said nervously. 

"And when will you start paying your debt to me?" Jabba asked as he leaned over.

"Look, I promise that I will pay you back tomorrow."

"That is what you said last week and I still haven't got a single credit from you, but if you sell me that high tech droid then maybe I'll consider calling it even."

"Excuse me, I am not for sell." Said the Fugitoid angrily.

"The droid is right he stays with us." Said Luke as he signaled the Fugitoid to step back.

Just when the turtles were able to recover all the Khyber crystals that they needed it didn't take long for Jabba to realize that something was being stolen from him. When it cam to personal items Jabba had eyes on the back of his head. It didn't take long for a fight to break out. Luckily, Luke pulled out his light saber as the turtle's joined it. C-3PO was obviously scared out of his mind. 

"They fight like barbarians." C-3PO thought aloud as R2-D2 chased after him. Michael Angelo managed to knock some of Jabba's minions out with his nun chucks while Raphael viscously fought some with his sighs. Leonardo was able to evacuate the innocents. Unfortunately, Donetello had an unfortunate accident with his bow staff when Lela tried to shoot one of Jabba's minions with her blaster. With all the ruckus happening all at once, Jabba's palace started to collapse. Unfortunately, for Jabba, he got killed when a ceiling fell over his head. As everyone got out of the building on time, C-3PO sighed in relief.

"Well, that was enough excitement for one day don't you think?"

"So what's next?" asked Raphael.

"We take you guys to see Master Yoda." Luke replied.

"Who's Yoda?" Donetello asked.

"A friend." Luke answered.

"Well, that wasn't helpful." Leonardo said sarcastically.

"It isn't." Leila said with a grin as the group walked toward the sunset.


End file.
